1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is known (for example, JP-A-2005-212366) in which printing is performed using a liquid (for example, UV ink) cured by receiving irradiation of light (for example ultraviolet ray (UV)). Such a liquid ejecting apparatus includes an irradiation section irradiating light and irradiates the light from the irradiation section to dots formed on a medium after the liquid is ejected from nozzles to the medium. As described above, the dots are cured and fixed on the medium so that good printing can also be performed to the medium on which the liquid is difficult to be absorbed.
In the above described liquid ejecting apparatus, the irradiance distribution of the light is not constant according to the location. In this case, even though the amounts of the liquid ejected from the nozzles are the same as each other, variations occur in the size of dots formed on the medium. Thus, for example, when printing in a high image quality print mode, there is a concern that the dot diameter may vary and then the image quality may be decreased so that the printing may not be performed according to the print mode.